Dragon Mate
by whsdragon
Summary: Lucius Malfoy. Rich, handsome, pureblood, dragon. WHAT! Maybe there is more to Lucius then we thought there was and what is his interest in Miss Granger. Warning! relationship starts with underage Hermione. AU OOCLucius HG/LM lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first fanfic story. I hope you like it. It is complete but I am posting it slowly. I am also working on some more stories. Thanks for visiting and let me know what you think.**

**Amy****  
**

Dragon Mate

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy came home after another day of being cooped up in the Ministry. He cocked his blonde head to listen and noticed the house was quiet. This being an unusual occurrence these past few years; he felt a little apprehensive. He called a house elf. "Minnie!" A tiny house elf dressed in a crisp uniform with the Malfoy crest appeared in front of him. "You is needing something Master? What can Minnie do for you, Sir?"

Lucius looked at the tiny thing and smiled kindly down at her. A few years ago anyone seeing this would have thought they where hallucinating. Lucius Malfoy smiling at a house elf? Lucius Malfoy smiling at all really would have been a surprise but many things had changed for Lucius over the last several years.

"Minnie do you know where the family is?" Lucius asked softly.

Minnie smiled widely up at him and said, "Yes Sir. The family is outside in the garden, Sir. The Mistress is playin with the children Sir."

"Ah! I see. Thank you Minnie. That will be all." Lucius dismissed her with a grin and walked briskly to the back of the manor.

Lucius emerged from the the manor into the garden. Hearing the laughter of children and the musical laugh of his wife. Smiling softly he stepped on the veranda and his family came into view. He sat on one of the comfortable chairs near the edge and watched the happy sight in front of him. There where four children. Two with blonde hair that matched his own locks and two with golden brown curls just like his wife's. Then he saw her. His beautiful young wife ran barefoot across the yard in pursuit of the children. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. When their eyes met his heart skipped a beat. Just like every time since the first time so many years ago. She gave him an angelic smile and then turned to pursue the children once again.

As Lucius watched her and their children play in the garden his mind reeled back to the time before her. His dark time as he tended to think of it. Sadly most of his life had been dark. He had been force fed "Pureblood" dogma since before he could walk and told that power was the only thing there was. Love was an illusion that the powerless used to make themselves feel better.

Seeing the Purebloods around him led him to understand that maybe the dogma his father spouted was nothing but bilge. So, when he got older he had done his own research and found that his Father was wrong. He did believe that love was an illusion though. Especially for him. He knew that his bride would be chosen for him without him even being consulted. So he sot power. The only thing allowed him. He was even forced to take the Dark Mark and follow that madman, Voldemort. He was really glad when then Dark Lord was vanquished by little Harry Potter. He was free. Though he had a good idea that he wasn't gone for good. So Lucius continued to seek power. Never truly happy but as content as his circumstances allowed.

Lucius's father had betrothed him to Narcissa Black. He found her to be pretty but she didn't really appeal to him in any special way. He would be able to do his duty and that was all that mattered. They married as was expected of them. He visited her bed as often has either of them could stand. Narcissa had a few miscarriages and then finally was able to carry a child to term. Draco was born and Lucius felt nothing. As he held his son for the first time he thought he would feel something. Pride if nothing else but there was nothing. The child looked like Narcissa. There was nothing of him in the boy. He went on as usual because nothing had changed. The boy continued to be a disappointment to him but he wasn't really surprised. He was Narcissa's son after all.

Then Draco had started school and complained constantly about Potter and his mudblood friend. Young Miss Granger seemed to be a constant thorn in Draco's side. This actually amused Lucius though he could never truly show it to anyone. Then there was the diary. He had no idea the diary would cause such problems as it did. He was only making another bid for power. He did remember laying eyes on Miss Granger for the first time in the bookstore when he planted the diary on the young Weasley girl. He remembered that her hair was kind of bushy but her eyes caught his attention. The spark of power and fire in her young old eyes almost threw him off track. The anger in her eyes when he mentioned her parents made something in side him stir that he never felt before. He pushed the feeling away to analyze later.

Then the that thrice damned TriWizard tournament. The Dark Lord came back. Just as Lucius always feared and he was a prisoner again. As he watched him try to kill Potter he felt as if he was drowning in darkness. He was suddenly hit by a stray spell and blacked out. When he came too; Potter was gone and the Dark Lord was raging. He was treated to many Curcios that night. When he finally made his way home he went to his study, locked the door, pored himself a drink and collapsed on the couch. His body hurt. His mind hurt. He knew there was something wrong but he didn't know what it was. The spell he had been hit with had done something to him. He passed out on one of the couches.

Sometime later that night he woke to pain. Intense pain like he had never known before. He writhed around on the floor. His body was changing. He didn't know what it was changing to but he knew he had to get out of there. He stumbled to the windows and threw himself out one. He landed on the ground and rolled away from the house. His body seemed to suddenly explode! Then the pain stopped and he looked down at himself and realized what he was. He was a Dragon! He threw his head back and roared stretching his wings and fore claws and letting out a large plume of flame into the air. He looked around trying to figure out how to change back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his human form and felt himself shift and he was back to normal. Well, mostly normal. He had a double band of blue green scales around his wrists making it look like he was wearing bracelets. He felt his face and though it felt normal he figured he needed to look in a mirror so he apperated to his bedroom.

Lucius stripped as he stepped into his bathroom leaving his clothes on the floor for the house elves to pick up and closed the door. He checked himself in the mirror. Besides the bands on his wrists he had a line of scales down his back tracing his spine. Other then that he looked perfectly normal. That was when he noticed. No Dark Mark! He was FREE! In a state of wonder he bathed and got dressed to start his day.

When Lucius entered the dining room for breakfast he saw Narcissa there. He sniffed the air and found that her scent was not pleasurable. In fact, it almost turned his stomach. He decided to eat in his study. As he ate at his desk he pondered his situation. He was a dragon. He was going to have to research this and keep it quiet as well. Finishing his breakfast he retreated to the library.

Several hours later found him back at his desk trying to process everything he learned. He now knew why he had no feelings for Draco and Narcissa. Having magical dragon blood he would feel nothing for anyone who was not his true mate and he could not father a child with anyone who was not his mate so Draco wasn't his son after all. He actually felt relieved of that burden. So Narcissa had been unfaithful. He smiled. That meant he could dissolve their marriage in his favor. That did leave him the problem of finding his true mate so that he could have an heir but that would come in time. Which seems like he had plenty of that since his blood was activated he would have an especially long life span, even by wizarding standards. He was also free of the Dark Lord but the madman still presented him a problem. He did not want to live in a world that the Dark Lord created. A world of darkness and blood. He had decisions he had to make.

When Draco came home from school Lucius dragged the boy and Narcissa to St. Mungo's both wondering what was going on. Lucius demanded the healer run a paternity test and Narcissa paled. No matter how much she protested the test was ran and it was proven the Draco wasn't his son. He once again dragged them out of the room and forced them to the ministry where he had the marriage dissolved and Draco struck from the Malfoy line. He then took them to Gringotts and gave them a small stipend to live on. They wouldn't have to work in there lives if they didn't wish to and he made sure they both knew to stay far away from him.

As soon as he was done with Narcissa and Draco he went to Hogwarts. He needed to speak to the Headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"To what do I the pleasure of your visit Lucius?" Dumbledore asked the younger man. Lucius looked at him and said the last thing Dumbledore thought he would ever hear. "I want to join the Order." Albus looked at Lucius in shock. "Why?" he choked out. Lucius sighed and looked expectantly at the Headmaster. "Why don't you summon Severus and get a bottle of Veritaserum so I only have to explain this once and you know I'm being completely truthful." Albus raised his eyebrow at Lucius. "Are you not afraid that Severus will tell Tom about you being here?" "No, I've known Severus most of our lives. I've always known he was really your spy and not the Dark Lord's." Lucius smirked at the old man. Albus laughed and rose to summon Severus. Once the shock wore off Severus dosed Lucius with the Veritaserum. Once Lucius's eyes glazed over the questions began.

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy"

"What is your wife's name?"

"I am no longer married. I divorced Narcissa this afternoon."

"What is your son's name?"

"I have no son."

"What!"

"That is why I was able to divorce Narcissa with no consequences. She was unfaithful to me and had a child with her lover, whomever he maybe."

"I am sorry Lucius."

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm actually rather relieved to be free of the both of them."

The questioning went on and Lucius told them about the spell that hit him the night of Voldemort's return, what happened the next morning and what he had found in his research. Then explained why he wished to join the Order. With his Dark Mark gone he was free of him but just sitting back and watching could carry dire circumstances for him. Not because of his previous affiliation but because he did not want to live in a world the Dark Lord would create. Besides, he never believed that Pureblood ideal anyway and knew it was a dead end street. Look at Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom. Then look at Miss Granger.

Once Severus and Albus where convinced of Lucius's sincerity they gave him the antidote and welcomed him to the Order of the Phoenix. Albus then revealed the location of headquarters and let him know that he would be setting up a meeting in order to introduce him to the rest of the members as well as a select few others. Lucius agreed to meet everyone.

A few days later Dumbledore's phoenix showed up at the manor and gave Lucius a letter and quickly flamed away. The letter gave him a date and a time and said nothing else. He quickly burned the letter. The meeting was this night. Lucius quickly finished the family business he was working on and went to change clothes. Ten minutes later he found himself entering 12 Grimmauld Place.

Severus met him in the hallway and told him to wait in the sitting room till he came back for him. Lucius looked around in dismay. This was once a grand old house but now it had been abandoned to the Dark. He set gingerly on one of the couches and tried to wait patiently.

Several minutes later Severus returned for him. "Be prepared Lucius. They where only told there was a new member; not who you are. Albus always was one for drama." Lucius chuckled knowing that his own sense of the dramatic would be thoroughly satisfied tonight. He squared his shoulders and followed Severus out of the sitting room and into a noisy dining room that suddenly went silent.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily as he announced, "Please welcome our newest member, Lucius Malfoy!" Everyone in the room was frozen in shock until someone shouted "Bloody Hell!" Molly Weasley rounded on her son, "Ronald Weasley, you mind your language young man!" These outbursts seemed to bring everyone out of their shocked silence and the room exploded with shouting.

Lucius watched in amusement as everyone argued back and forth while his eyes scanned the room till his eyes met the cinnamon eyes that belonged to Hermione Granger. She wasn't fighting or yelling. Instead she was studying him. She continued to look him in the eye for a few minutes and then she suddenly smiled, stood up, put her fingers to her lips and whistled so loud he was surprised his ears didn't bleed. Her whistle got everyone's attention and the yelling stopped. Now all eyes where on her. "You all are being ridiculous." She said in a quiet voice. "If Professor Dumbledore brought him here then he fully trusts him." There where mutters around the room then Hermione dropped a bomb shell. "I believe he is sincere." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She just smiled and sat back down. Albus laughed heartily. "Thank you Miss Granger. Now if your all settled down I was going to tell you that I trust him because he allowed me to question him under Veritaserum." After that everyone calmed down and Mrs. Weasley decided that the children had enough information and it was time for them to go. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't argue. As she left the kitchen she brushed past Lucius who whispered a quick thank you to her. She smiled and winked and proceeded to leave.

As the meeting proceeded and everyone decided his role he pondered Miss Granger. As she was leaving he caught her scent and it was heavenly. It had taken all of his control not to follow her out of the room. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and feel her in his arms. Her eyes haunted him and her smile stirred his desire. He shook his head. Now was not the time or place for such thoughts. Plus she is too young, around 15, a child. But heaven help him; he still wanted her.

The meeting finally adjourned. The Order decided his role would be to play the spy. He would make it look like he was trying to get close to the Order to get information but would really be giving the Order information. As he was leaving he saw her again. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and stood when he came near her. Once again her scent assaulted him. He wondered if she would taste as good as she smelled but then tried to force that idea out of his head. He stopped to speak to her. "Once again Miss Granger, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me in there." She looked up at him through her lashes and said, "It really was no problem Mr. Malfoy. I was only stating my opinion." "Well thank you for your opinion then" He said with a soft smile. His smile widened when she blushed and looked down. "Your very welcome, Sir." she whispered. Lucius knew he should leave but he wanted to speak with her for at least a few more minutes. "May I ask why you are down here on the stairs and not upstairs with your friends?" She looked at him with her young old eyes and said, "Some of my friends are mad at me for defending you but they will get over it. They always give me the same problem when I defend Professor Snape's loyalties." "I'm very sorry that I've caused you trouble with your friends Miss Granger. Maybe I can make it up to you some day." Lucius wasn't sure what he was offering but he did know he didn't want to cause her problems. "As I said; they will get over it." She smiled up at him. Her smile and her eyes caused his heart to stutter. He smiled at her gently and said, "As much as I'm enjoying our little conversation; I really must be going. I have many things to settle now that I've been excepted into the Order. I hope we will get the chance to speak again soon Miss Granger." He took her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it he smiled to himself when he heard her gasp and let out squeak when his lips touched her hand. He quickly exited the house before he did something that would get them both in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks after the meeting and he still could not get her scent out of his head. Her eyes continued to haunt him and he dreamed every night of her. Some of the dreams where sweet, others where very arousing. He had to take care of himself in the shower quite often in the past two weeks. He really had nothing to keep him busy this day and he knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on something you couldn't have so he decided to go to Diagon Alley for awhile. Maybe he could loose himself in the bookstore and find something to take her off his mind. If even for a little while.

An hour later he found himself in Flourish & Blotts and what he hoped would be an escape had turned out to be a reminder as he wondered if she would like this book or that one. Sighing he gave up and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink. He stopped in surprise. She was there. She sat at a table in the back nursing a butter beer. He couldn't resist sitting with her; so he got a drink at the bar and sat at her table, casting a wandless notice-me-not charm so no one would notice them together.

Hermione had been startled when he first sat down but then she smiled up at him. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." She said. "Good afternoon Miss Granger," Lucius replied. "I'm quiet surprised to find you here on your own outside headquarters." "Yes, I know I shouldn't be but I couldn't stand to be cooped up in that awful house with so many people any longer. So I snuck out." Hermione tried to look repentant but instead merely looked mischievous. Lucius found himself grinning at her and trying not to laugh. "Well far be it from me to make you stay in that awful house. I'm actually glad to see you here. It gives us a chance to continue our conversation that we started the other day." Lucius and Hermione spent a few hours that afternoon speaking on many different subjects and they met there several times more both enjoying their conversations. Every time they parted he would kiss her hand and every time she would gasp and blush. It was getting harder and harder for Lucius to not kiss her.

The next time they met they where both a little quiet. Hermione suddenly looked at Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy? Can I ask you something?" "Of course Miss Granger. I think we know each other well enough for you to ask me anything." Hermione looked down at her hands and asked in a quiet voice. "What is this? What are we doing? I'm not saying I don't like it. I do. I just don't understand why I'm so drawn to you." Lucius smiled at her gently. He reached over and made her meet his eyes. "I know what you mean. I've been enjoying this too but your right. I think I know what is causing this feeling and you do deserve an explanation." He glanced around, "But we can't do this here. Do you trust me enough to come to the Manor?" "Of course I do." she replied smiling at him. He cast a glamore on both of them and then walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with her to the apparition point. He brought her to the Manor and to his study. She sat on the couch he indicated. He sits on the coffee table in front of her and pulls her hands into his. He looks down at their hands while he rubs the back of hers with his thumb. Now **he** is nervous. Clearing his throat and gathering his courage he looks up at her. "The night that Voldemort returned I was hit with a spell. I don't know what spell it was but it knocked me out. When I woke Mr. Potter was gone. Voldemort was in a towering rage. He tortured all of us that where there for hours." Hermione loosened one hand and place it on his cheek. He could see the pain in her eyes. She was hurting for him. He covered her hand with his own and continued, "Once he released us I came home to this room, poured myself a drink, and layed down on the other couch over there. I woke later in great pain. I knew something was wrong just not what. I knew I had to get out of here so I jumped out that window. I rolled away from the house and suddenly transformed. Apparently I have dragon blood and the spell activated it. I transformed into a dragon. When I calmed down I transformed back to my human form. With a few tale tell signs." He showed her the scales around his wrist. She gently touched them. Making him shiver. She looked at him in wonder. He gently caressed her face. He let her know about his research and about how he had to find his mate and why he had divorced his wife. He told her everything. Then he came to the most important part. "That night at the order meeting when you walked past me. I caught your scent. Your scent and your eyes haunted me for weeks before we saw each other again. I've been fighting myself since then. Mi ... Hermione. I realized that night that you where my mate. I know your too young and I know you probably have no feelings for me at all besides friendship but that is what this draw is. Why we feel so comfortable with each other. Know that I will never push you for anything your not willing to give or ready for." Lucius looked into Hermione's eyes. He saw recognition and something else. He slowly leaned in giving her plenty of time to stop him if she didn't want this. She met him halfway. When their lips touched they both felt a charge go though them. They pulled back and looked at each other in shock. "Wow" they said together. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "You are going to have to be the one to decide where this goes and how fast Hermione. My instincts might push for things your not ready for and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." "I understand Lucius." Hermione leaned in for another kiss. He met her lips hungrily with his own. They sat on the couch kissing for awhile. Then he just held her to him while they talked in soft tones. When it was time for her to leave he keyed her to the wards so that she could come here instead of the Cauldron. Then he gave her one more lingering kiss and then she was gone.

Lucius went to the library and looked up something that seemed to be evading his memory. When he finally found it he covered his face. For Hermione to be his true mate she would also have to have dragon blood and after a certain amount of contact with him her blood would also be activated. Then her instincts would push them to claim each other too. He sighed. At least they wouldn't have worry about pregnancy since she wouldn't have her first heat till her blood had been activated for at least 5 years. He decided it was time to retire where he knew he would dream of her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day when she appeared at her usual time just here at the manor instead of the Leaky Cauldron, he finally let his curiosity get the better of him. "So just how IS it that you are sneaking out and are not missed being gone for 3 or 4 hours a day?" She looked at him in amusement. "I'm currently holed up in my room with a special silencing, locking and ….hmm...shocking ward on my door. I'm extremely worried about my OWLs this year and simply MUST get in as much study time as possible." He looked at her innocent expression and then threw his head back and laughed. Which caused her to laugh as well. "They really bought that?" "Well yes, I've spent the last 4 years cultivating this image after all. They think I spend 60 percent of my time at Hogwarts in the library. They are so busy avoiding the place themselves that they never even think to check that I'm really there. They don't realize I don't have to study because I have a photograph memory." He gathered her in his arms and purred in her ear, "That is positively Slytherin of you my dear." Then he kissed her deeply. When they came back up for air; he had few more questions for her. "So how do you get out unnoticed and why don't you want your friends to know you better. Also if they think your in the library, what have you been really doing?" She laughed at him. "So many questions Lucius. If I tell you all my secrets then I won't seem so mysterious to you and I'll loose some of my allure." He looked her right in the eye and stated. "You will never loose your allure. You have me chained to you for the rest of my life." She smiled brightly, kissed him and said, "I get out by using a disillusionment spell and a silencing spell. They are looking for people trying to sneak in; not out and I figure it was better to keep it simple. I think they know me very well. They do know I have a photographic memory, they just never put it together. I do different things. I do spend some of the time in the library but more often then not I go talk to ghosts or portraits to try and understand things better. Sometimes I find a private spot to read or meditate. Other times I lie in the grass and watch the clouds or stars. I grew up alone Lucius and sometimes it's hard for me to be in with such a large and loud group. I need some time for quiet reflection. And as for being Slytherin...the hat wanted to put me there but felt with my um...parentage and the current climate, it would be safer for me somewhere else. I asked for Gryffindor so that is where it put me." The more he got to know this beautiful, wonderful, young woman the more in awe of her he became. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I am very lucky to have been blessed with someone like you in my life Hermione" She blushed but kissed him back. "I'm lucky too Lucius. Your a good man." He wanted to disagree with her but he felt it was time to tell her about her blood instead. "Hermione after you where here yesterday I was thinking of the research I had done. I kept feeling like there was something that I had learned but was forgetting. So I went to check. You are my true mate and for you to be that means you have dragon blood too. After having enough contact with me your blood will activate to. Then your instincts will kick in and start pushing you to consummate with me, just as mine have been pushing me. The text did mention though that you would be unable to get pregnant until your blood had been active for 5 years. I'm also afraid you have the problem like I did. You also will not be able to have children with anyone but me. Weather your blood is active or not. I wasn't able to get Narcissa pregnant long before my blood was active." he could see she was processing the information. She then smiled at him gently and caressed his cheek. "All that's fine Lucius. I don't plan to ever be with anyone else. I know I'm young but I'm a lot more mature then most people who are older then me. I knew it was forever the first time you kissed me." He smiled at her and kissed her again. When he pulled away he asked her if she wanted to read what he had found. She agreed and went to his library. She absorbed the material quickly. Then they kissed for awhile till she had to go back.

A few days later he had a meeting with the Headmaster to let him know what was going on. He was a bit distracted having just spent a couple of hours with Hermione, kissing her senseless. Albus picked up on his distraction and knew the cause of it. "So I take it you had a nice afternoon with Miss Granger then Lucius?" Lucius looked at him in shock. How had the old coot figured it out? Albus laughed at Lucius shocked face. It wasn't very often you could get anything past a Malfoy. "Yes, I know about her. I saw your reaction to her at the meeting. I was also at headquarters earlier and saw her sneak out so I followed her to your place. Before you ask, she did not get careless. I can see though disillusionment spells. She is your mate isn't she?" "Yes, she is. I know she is young Albus and I've been fighting my instincts to keep from taking her but I don't know how much longer I can hold out. She is driving me crazy. Soon her own blood will activate and her instincts will be pushing her too." "It's alright Lucius. I understand. Miss Granger is young but her maturity far outweighs that. I know you would never force her into anything she didn't want or wasn't ready for. I think it's wonderful that the two of you have found each other. It will be hard for you both to not see each other when she returns to Hogwarts. We must think of a way for you to be able to see her regularly that would seem true to the Order and Tom." "Your going to help us see eachother?" "Of course! Just no babies please. That would be hard to hide." She won't be able to get pregnant till her blood has been active for 5 years. So you don't have to worry about that." The two men sat and thought. "I've an idea Lucius. What do you think of this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the next Order meeting, Hermione was invited to attend. Everyone was wondering why she was there and Mrs. Weasley was upset that Albus would a bring a child in to it. Nothing anyone said to her would make her think of Hermione as anything else. Hermione knew why she was there. Lucius and the Headmaster had spoken to her about it. She thought it a good plan. She had even told Harry and Ron about it. They thought it was good plan too even though they didn't like her spending time with Lucius. Even though it had started out as away for them to be together during the year. It really would work out for the cause as well. Once everyone was settled down Dumbledore stood and began to address them. "You all know about Fudge's decision to interfere with the school and about Umbridge. With her prior record I've been rather worried about her being unleashed on the students. So I've asked Lucius to use his influence with Fudge and his position with the board of Governors to be able to stay at Hogwarts to monitor the Ministry's attempts. Now this has two goals. One thing we think is that Umbridge will believe since Lucius is Fudge's "friend" that she will confide in him and maybe even ask for guidance from time to time. Therefore not only giving us information but maybe a way to temper her as well. Now the other thing we hope to accomplish is this. We all know that Tom has been a little leery of Lucius and not really letting him in on much of anything. He will think he set himself up in this position so that he may spy on me and Mr. Potter. Seeing that will, we hope, put him in a more favorable position. Now the way Lucius will attempt to spy on Mr. Potter is to form a relationship with someone that knows Mr. Potter and would be able to give him inside information. That is where Miss. Granger comes in. She will be his "contact". Tom would like this arrangement for many reasons. All of them disgusting I'm sure. Any questions?" "Yes." Molly said sweetly. She started to get up. Everyone except Lucius and Dumbledore recognized the signs and started moving away from her and Dumbledore. Hermione pulled Lucius away from the table. Once standing Molly continued. "My questions is: HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?" Dumbledore actually looked a little amused. "No, I've still got my faculties Molly but then crazy people tend to not really know if they are crazy do they." "Albus she is just a child." Here Dumbledore stopped her, getting a little angry with her now. "Now that is enough Molly. Miss Granger is young yes, but she is not a child and you need to quit treating her like one. She has always been mature for her age but the current times have matured her, and Mr. Potter too for that matter, even further. She has not been a child for awhile now. Neither of them have been and it's time you wake up and see that. I am putting her in this position because she is the best one suited for it and her maturity and intelligence will be an asset to the cause. She will also be in a noncombat position. Now are there any more questions?" No one else had anything else to add so the meeting was let out and everyone disbursed. Lucius took the chance and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. He had to get thing set up.

Fudge had been ecstatic about Lucius being at Hogwarts to further his agenda and Umbridge was glad to have someone there on her side. It took all his Malfoy demeanor to not laugh in both their faces. The board of governors where a little leery of him being there but where even more leery of Umbridge and her previous record. Voldemort's reaction was as disgusting as it was predictable. He loved the idea of one of his death eaters sullying the Potter brat's mudblood friend. It took everything Lucius had to not try to tear apart the prat. So everything was set up and ready for the beginning of term.

Three days before school started, Lucius was sitting on the couch in his study with Hermione straddling his lap, kissing each other fiercely when Hermione suddenly jerked back in pain. Lucius felt her change coming. He quickly carried her outside and gently placed her on her feet. He stroked her cheek and said, "It won't last long love." and took several steps back. Suddenly Hermione screamed and transformed. Lucius looked up at her. She was beautiful. He quickly transformed too. He spoke softly to her in the Dragon language, _"Hermione my love. You are beautiful. To change back just concentrate on your human form and it will happen."_ She closed her eyes and did as told. After a few minutes she was back to normal except for the bracelets of scales. He turned her around and lifted the back of her shirt a little and saw the line of scales down her spine. He gently ran his hand down them making her shiver. Not long after she got full control of herself it was time for her to head back. They kissed deeply for a few minutes and then she went back to headquarters. Lucius was not surprised that his instincts where pushing him harder then ever. He apperated to Hogwarts to finish setting up his rooms and to let the Headmaster know that Hermione had transformed.

The next day when she came, they spoke of the increase in her senses which led to talking about each others scents; which led to them saying they where driving each other crazy; which then led them to start kissing heatedly. Lucius knew he couldn't fight it anymore. The only thing that could stop this now was Hermione. If she didn't want it or wasn't ready then they would stop. "If your not ready Hermione you better say so now," he told her. "I'm ready Lucius." With that phrase, the last of Lucius's willpower crumbled to dust. He had waited two long months to hear her say that. He scooped her up and took her to his bedroom.

Once there, he gently layed her on the bed, pulled his shoes off and joined her there. Her shoes where already off, she went barefoot whenever she could get away with it. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Lieing there on the bed with her, he looked into her beautiful cinnamon eyes and told her. "I just want you to know before we do this Hermione, that I love you. Not because my dragon wants and needs you but because of who you are and who you will grow to be." "Oh Lucius! I love you too. So much!" she cried. He then leaned in and kissed her hard pushing his tongue into her sweet mouth making her moan into him. He was surprised when she waved her hand and they where both naked. He pulled away to look at her for the first time and murmured, "Beautiful." "So are you." she whispered. He looked into her eyes and rolled on top of her. She opened her legs to cradle him. He kissed her again with tenderness and passion. He then began to work his way down her body kissing and licking till he got to her breasts. He took each nipple in turn making her arch into him and her hands to bury themselves in his hair. He soon moved lower till he got to her core. He spread her wider and began licking her. Gods! She tasted so sweet. He inserted his tongue in to her slit to get more of her honey making her writhe on the bed gripping the sheets tightly. He then came up and sucked her clit into his mouth causing her to cry out his name. As he sucked and licked her clit he slowly slid one finger inside her then another trying to stretch her a bit. He was rather well endowed and she was small so he knew he would have to go slow with her. The tip of his finger brushed her barrier so he pulled back just a little. He kept stroking and sucking and a moment later she came apart for him. He felt her inner muscles clench his fingers and quickly removed them, replacing them with his tongue; wanting all of her juices. He kept cleaning her as she came down. He then crawled back up to her kissing her hungrily. He reached down with one hand and placed himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes he slowly started to slide into her. He felt her barrier and knew there was no other way to do this so he pulled back then slid in harder breaking her hymen and fully seating himself in her. He felt her tense at the pain. He stroked her face and kissed her murmuring love and comfort to her. A few moments later he felt her relax and slowly started moving. She moaned his name and almost made him cum right then. He sped up and got a little harder with his thrusts. She started moving with him. They kissed and caressed and it was beautiful. When she was on the edge she groaned, "Lucius I...I...I'm gonna cum! Cum with me!." "I'm right there with you love." he panted. He felt her muscles contract and she screamed his name as she came. Lucius followed her over that edge sending long streams of his semen into her warm body. When he was done he rolled bringing her with him. He didn't want to collapse on her and crush her. Once he got his breath and heartbeat under control he looked down at her, kissed her, and said, "It's never been like that. Never before. It was so much better then I ever expected. Thank you." He kissed her again languidly. After the kiss she smiled at him. "Thank you too, love. You made my first time special and wonderful. The memory I will treasure always. No matter how many times we make love from here on out." He held her close to him and they both drifted off to sleep for a few moments. A couple of hours later, after a shower to wash his scent off of her. She kissed him and left back to headquarters. She wouldn't be able to come the next day. Mrs. Weasley informed her that their would be no studying that day because she needed to spend time with her friends before going off to school where there would be plenty of more study time. "I'll miss you love." She told him. "I'll miss you too. You are my lifeline. I will see you at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow and we will find some time to be together there." They kissed again and with great sadness he let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He waited at the Manor till he was sure she was on the train. Knowing she wouldn't come but wanting to be there if she got a chance to get away. Then at noon on September 1st he apperated to Hogwarts and awaited for her there. He was surprised how much his life had changed. It now revolved around her. Now he knew that his father had been completely wrong. Love was the only power he needed.

It wasn't till the night of the second day that she was able to come to him. She was in the "library." The Headmaster had made her a secret passage from her dorm to his rooms. As soon as she closed the door he grabbed her. He just needed to hold her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat with her on his lap. "I missed you." they said at the same time and laughed. They sat there on the couch a cuddled for about an hour. Just enjoying the feel of each other. Soon their kissing and light touching changed; their passion for each other over whelmed them and she ended up straddling his lap grinding into him. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed. He then got up, taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck grinding against him again. He never made it into the bedroom. He pushed her up against the wall next to door grinding into her heat. She moaned into his mouth. She suddenly jerked her mouth from his and whispering a spell making their clothes disappear. "I need you now Lucius. It's been so long." He couldn't resist her demand so he thrust up into her making them both cry out. He started slamming into her fucking her hard against the wall. She suddenly climaxed around him making him loose control. He managed to stumble to his room and fell into bed with her on top of him. His cock still buried in her sweet center. They fell asleep like that. Both incredibly happy. They made love 3 more times that night before she grabbed a quick shower and headed back to her room. It was a good thing it was Friday night/Saturday morning. They both slept in late the next morning. He wished she could live with him in his rooms so they could at least spend more time together but knew that it wasn't possible right now. Someday.

Weeks passed by, and then months. He helped Hermione keep Potter out of trouble while playing his roles. He was even able to teach the boy occulmancy to keep Voldemort out of his head.

Finally Christmas came. Her friends where going to Grimmauld for the holiday. They believed that Hermione was staying at Hogwarts to get some uninterrupted study time. In reality she was going to the Manor with Lucius. They were both looking forward to real alone time. After the peaceful holiday together they both felt recharged for the coming days.

Hermione's 16th birthday came and went with special presents from Lucius that she adored. Then not long after Umbridge managed to find the DA and Albus had to make it look like he left. Lucius kept trying to temper her but it just seem to agitate her more so he backed off. Then a few days after the twins fantastic exit, which even he was impressed with, a panicky Hermione came to him dragging Potter with her. "Whats the matter?" He asked while trying to calm her without taking her into his arms. Potter was pale and upset. "Please Lucius, you have to find out if Sirius is okay for us. Voldemort broke though Harry's shields and is showing him being tortured at the Ministry." Now he understood why Potter was upset because of the vision and because Hermione had dragged him here instead of letting him take off to rescue Black. "Just give me a minute." He went to his room and grabbed his two way mirror. He came back in the room and said into the mirror, "Snuffles." Harry's head popped up and was looking at him then at the mirror. He then smacked his own head. "Should have thought of that myself. He gave me one over Christmas." Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. He let out a surprised, "Malfoy?" Lucius sighed and told him to talk to Potter. Then he handed him the mirror. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione and looked at her. He wanted to hold her and touch her but knew he couldn't with Potter in the room so he made do with looking deep in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine now Lucius. Thank you. I was so afraid that he was gonna tear off to the ministry before we could get confirmation and then he wanted to break in to Umbridge's office to use her floo instead of coming here. He's so stubborn and his saving people thing makes him not think things all the way though. I had to practically hex him to get him to come to you. I think the only reason he did really was because for some odd reason Ron agreed with me." They both turned back to Potter when he sighed and put the mirror down on the table. The boy rubbed his face with both hands and looked up at the two. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. If you hadn't though to use the mirror I probably would have ran off and gotten me and my friends hurt or killed. I'm sorry Hermione for not listening to you. I was just so scare for Sirius." "I know Harry. I was scared for him too but I knew we had to find out if he was even in trouble for sure because the one thing that never changes about Voldemort is that he's a liar." "Yes, he is Hermione. And your very welcome Mr. Potter. Black and I may not be good friends but we do respect each other and I am glad he is safe." Potter looked down trodden. "Not for long. He figures when he gets a hold of Professor Dumbledore that they will use this trap to try and catch a few Deatheaters." "It would be almost to good of an opportunity to pass up and one that doesn't put Severus or myself in danger of being exposed because neither of us knew about it." Potter and Hermione agreed. Lucius and Hermione where getting lost in each others eyes again when suddenly Potter spoke. "Okay, what is going on with you too and I want the truth, and what is with the matching bracelets?" Lucius and Hermione both paled. Hermione scrubbed her face. She was very tired all of a sudden. Lucius placed his hand on her neck and rubbed it for her. Hermione smiled at him in thanks and then turned to Potter. "It's a long story Harry." "I got time Hermione." She looked at Lucius. He knew what she wanted. So he told Potter the same story he had told Hermione and Dumbledore. When he told him he was a dragon Potter was stunned. Then he went on and told about Narcissa and Draco. Then about that night at the first order meeting, and about the whole mate thing. Hermione picked up from there and explained the rest of the story. Potter sat and seemed to process all he had been told for a few minutes. He then looked up and asked. "So this whole thing of you living here was just a ruse by you and the Headmaster so that you and Hermione could be together?" "It started out that way, but the more we thought about it and talked about it, the better it sounded to actually use it. It has all worked out rather well really. I've been able to keep Umbridge from the worst she has wanted to do and managed to give Voldemort enough false information that he trusts me more and lets me in on most things." Potter looked at Hermione, "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me anymore? I mean I know you couldn't tell Ron cause of how he would have reacted but you couldn't tell me?" Potter seemed really hurt. "Harry," she said, "Would you have really reacted any differently then Ron? You've spent time with Lucius now so you know him a bit better and are maybe are a little more excepting. But can you really tell me that if I had told you before now, even knowing the dragon part. Would you really have acted any different then he would have?" Potter thought about it. "No, your probably right. I probably would have reacted badly." he sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione." "It's okay Harry." "You two really love each other don't you?" "Yes, very much." Lucius and Hermione said together causing all three to laugh. "I will keep your secret. I will also help you to get to see eachother." Potter offered. Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him hard. "Thank you Harry." Lucius stood and shook his hand, "Thank you Mr. Potter." "Please, at least in private, call me Harry." The rest of the term ended quietly other then Umbridge loosing it and trying to crucio a few students which got her sacked and put in Azkaban and Dumbledore was able to return. No one was upset except Fudge. Harry had quipped that he was just mad about loosing his pet toad.

Between Dumbledore and Harry telling a few well placed untruths, the path was smoothed for Hermione to spend the summer with Lucius at one of his properties. He would also be helping her to get her parents into hiding. It the best summer he had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:I'm completely surprised and thankful for everyone's response to this story so far. Thank you everyone for the alerts adds and the favoriting. (Is that a word? lol) For those of you that reviewed, Thank you for that as well. Oh. and before I forget again...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here and making no profit. **

**One last thing and I'll let you get on with the chapter. There are only 10 chapters, including the epilogue so not much left. I am working on other stories and will more then likely start posting them as well. Enjoy!**

**Amy**

Chapter 7

Lucius was in his study finishing up some business so that he would have the summer mostly free to be with Hermione. She had ridden the Hogwarts Express home with her friends. She had been at her parent's house for two days and he missed her. A house elf appeared. "Master, everything is ready for you and Miss at the summer house. I gots you all packed up for when you is ready." Lucius looked up and said, "Thank you. We should be leaving tonight or tomorrow morning. You may go." The house elf bowed and popped out. Lucius glanced at the clock. It was time to change and go to the Granger's.

An half hour later found Lucius in front of a nice two story brick house with a very nice lawn. He was wearing black jeans, black boots, white t-shirt and his hair was tied back. Hermione had picked this outfit for him and said he looked sexy. He wanted her to be pleased with his appearance after having not seen her for a few days. He knew he couldn't act like her lover with her parents around. She was still only 16 and he doubted they would approve even with the dragon mates thing. He walked up to the door and knocked. Hermione, looking like a vision in a light blue summer dress that barely touched her knees, opened the door. She looked him up and down and bit her lip. He smirked, pleased he effected her as much as she effected him. "Hello Lucius, come in." She said, holding the door open. He walked into a rather nicely appointed entryway and turned to her when she shut the door. She came forward and gave him a quick but loving kiss and he stroked her cheek.

She led him to the kitchen where her parents where waiting. Her mother had made tea knowing they would be having a guest. Hermione and told him she would explain that he was coming to help her tell them a few things. Once they arrived in the kitchen Lucius got his first clear look at her parents. Robert Granger was a tall man, standing about 6' 4". He was well built, tan with sandy hair and the cinnamon eyes of his daughter. Jean Granger was an older version of Hermione. She was small, with the same peaches and cream skin and curly, golden brown hair. The only difference was the eyes; Jean's were blue. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, these are parents Robert and Jean Granger." Lucius shook Robert's hand, "Mr. Granger, please call me Lucius." "Robert please Lucius." He then kissed Jean's hand hearing a chuckle from Hermione's direction, "Charmed to meet you Mrs. Granger. Please call me Lucius." Jean blushed and giggled a bit, "Jean." He smiled and nodded. Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. Jean laughed too, looking at Hermione, "You were right Hermione. He is quiet the charmer isn't he." Hermione grinned. "He has his moments." She winked at him. He chuckled.

After the introductions, Jean and Robert asked him to be seated at the table for tea. Once everyone was seated and had taken a few sips of their tea Robert looked at Hermione. "All right, we are all here now what was it you wished to tell us about?" Hermione cleared her throat nervously, Lucius squeezed her hand under the table. "Well, you see Mum and Dad, when I've been telling you how things have been going every summer, I've well..." she trailed off. Lucius took pity on her. "She's left things out. Is what she's trying to say. A lot of things." Robert and Jean looked at her as she smiled at them sheepishly. Jean figured it wasn't good but dove in anyway. "Okay, so start with first year. What did you leave out." So Hermione launched into the Troll and the boys saving her. Then told of all the detective work they had done and how they went after the person after the stone. Lucius was amused that they had thought it was Severus. Her parents were not happy that she had been attacked by a troll but understood her lieing for the boys. They had saved her after all. They also understood her playing Junior Detective. She was always too inquisitive for her own good but they didn't like the fact that they took such a risk. They were also unhappy that they had tried to bring an adult in but where ignored.

The description of her second year pained him. He had endangered his mate. She left out his part in the whole fiasco. She squeezed his hand under the table when she saw the guilt in his eyes. Luckily her parents were not able to read him like she could. Her parents where horrified. Why had they not been informed she was petrified? The school should have told them. Hermione quickly moved on to 3rd year. They where proud of her for saving two lives but once again she had been in danger. The whole time turner thing, they didn't know what to think about that. She moved on to 4th year. She covered from the attack at the World Cup, Lucius was glad he had decided not to go when he heard what had happened even thought he had to listen to Draco whine about not going, to Harry's name coming from the Goblet of Fire. She told of how Krum had stalked her in the library till she finally confronted him and found out he wanted to go to the Ball with her. Lucius had to stop himself from growling. Then she told them of the second task. They were upset that they had not been asked before she was placed in the lake. Then she got to the third task. When she got to the part where the cup was a portkey, she stopped. She couldn't make herself say the rest. He squeezed her hand again and took over. He told of the Diggory boys murder by Wormtail and of what was done to Harry. He finished with Harry getting away with the cup and Diggory's body. When he was done, Hermione was in tears. Her face buried in his chest. He comforted her as much as he could. Her mother was crying too and Robert looked like he wanted to. Lucius met Robert's eyes. He could see that Robert realized that they were in love. He just nodded.

Once everyone was calm again and their tea refreshed, Hermione finished with 5th year and Umbridge. The visions from Voldemort and his role of keeping the stupid woman from torturing everyone. Hermione continued with, "That brings us to now. I'm telling you all of this now because the war has started. I am involved. I know you don't want me to be but I am. I am a muggleborn witch and Voldemort and his followers say that I shouldn't exist and they are going to try to makes sure people like me don't exist. Even if that means killing everyone of us. I can't stand back from this, even if I wanted to. I'm asking the two of you to go into hiding. It will make you safer and make me safer because then you would not be used against me. Please. We have already made the arrangements. All you have to do is pack and go." They looked at her and could see the fear for them in her eyes. They knew she would not ask this lightly. They looked at eachother and then agreed to go. Hermione sighed in relief. Jean looked at Lucius for a moment and then asked Hermione, "Where you going to leave you twos relationship out completely?" Jean laughed at Hermione's shocked expression. Lucius explained about being dragons and that they where mates. The Grangers thought it was great that she was a dragon and that she had found someone who loved her, and would always love her. "Just take good care of her Lucius, or I'll have to kick your scaly butt." Robert growled half joking, half not. "I will Robert. Otherwise I'd have to kick my own scaly butt unless Hermione gets to it first." Lucius drawled. Everyone laughed. Then the Robert and Jean went to pack and call their business partner.

Later that night, as Lucius found himself tangled in the sheets at their summer home with a sweaty and sated Hermione, he realized he was rather relieved about Robert and Jean's acceptance of their relationship. Hermione seemed rather happy about it too. He had rather enjoyed the family dynamic between the three of them. He hoped when they had a family that he would be as good a father as Robert Granger.

The rest of the summer passed as Lucius reveled in a peace he had never known before. There were a few deatheater meetings but he was excused from all but the important ones seeing how Voldemort thought he was still "corrupting" Potter's friend. There were also Order meetings where he was surprised to see he had gained some acceptance. He credited this to Harry, Hermione, and Sirius more then his own actions. The fact that they excepted him and even liked him seemed to carry a lot of weight. He and Hermione had stayed to socialize a bit after one meeting about halfway though the summer when he saw somethings that had him very amused. He noticed Severus and Harry giving eachother coy glances all though the visit and had a very hard time to keep from snickering. Hermione gave him a puzzled look so he whispered in her ear. "Severus and Harry have been giving eachother looks all evening love." She looked at him wide eyed for a moment. Then began watching them too. When she caught the next one she looked at him and they both had to fight their amusement. They left not long after. Arriving back at the summer house they both collapsed in helpless laughter.

The rest of the summer wound to a close. It was a little sad because they would not be able to be with eachother as much but they would still be together because this year he would be taking the DADA post. Hermione quipped that she would be getting lots of detentions this year. He quipped back that he figured Harry would be too. They both grinned. Harry and Severus seemed to be getting quietly closer. Voldemort, or The Snakey Prat, as Severus and Lucius had started calling him, was very pleased to have Lucius in the DADA post. He liked having someone else on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sadly September 1st finally came and they had to start playing their roles again. They managed to see eachother more often then last year with Harry's help. He and Hermione had made an agreement to be eachothers excuse. It seemed that Harry and Severus and come to an agreement; much to Lucius's and Hermione's amusement. They would switch off covering for eachother giving both couples more private time then they would otherwise be available to them.

The year passed by quickly and Halloween soon approached. Two weeks before it, Lucius and Severus where called to Voldemort's side. The Snakey Prat told of his great plan to attack Hogwarts on Halloween. Lucius had to grab Severus's arm to keep him from giving himself away when Voldemort started talking about killing Harry on the same day his parents died. When the meeting was over they went to Dumbledore. When they were done telling him everything he called the trio and the Order. Lucius hugged Hermione once she was there, not caring who saw. Weasley was shocked at the move and turned to say something to Harry only to be even more shocked to find him in the arms of Severus. He turned to Dumbledore who just laughed gently and told him you can't stand in the way of true love.

When the Order was assembled they where surprised at Hermione in Lucius's lap and Harry in Severus's. Sirius just shook his head and smiled gently. Dumbledore briefed them all on the upcoming attack. He gave them a chance to think and then planning started. He looked at Lucius and Hermione with his eyebrow raised. They looked at eachother and then at him and nodded. He was now going to tell the rest of the Order about them. "We do have two secret weapons in this fight against Tom." Dumbledore told them. There were surprised exclamations around the room. Dumbledore continued. "Two of our members have found they have magical creature blood. Lucius and Hermione are Dragons." The room was silent as everyone thought of the implications of that. It was the twins, of course, that broke the silence with, "Wicked!" Lucius and Hermione laughed. Mrs. Weasley asked, "Is that why she is sitting on his lap? Are you her mentor?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stated proudly "No Mrs. Weasley he's my mate." Molly gaped at her while Lucius pulled her closer, happy that she was proud to be his. Molly started to sputter. Lucius looked at her and said, "We already have her parent's approval Mrs. Weasley. We don't need yours." Molly was flummoxed. So she moved on to Harry. "Why are you in Severus's lap Harry?" Harry just gave her a wicked grin, "He's my lover Mrs. Weasley." Lucius couldn't help but laugh at her scandalized expression.

Dumbledore called the meeting back to order, "As interesting as our social lives maybe, we are here to plan for Tom's attack on the school. So, let us get back to work." A couple of hours later the meeting broke up and they had a good plan. Now there where things to prepare and then they would wait. He and Severus where called a few more times to fine tune somethings and they would report to Dumbledore and fine tune the Order's plan as well. The time slowly neared.

The night before the battle, Harry was in Severus's rooms, Weasley was with his family and Hermione was in Lucius's rooms. They currently where sitting on the couch holding eachother after a nice romantic dinner. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. He knew what he needed to do. "Hermione. When you come of age, would you marry me?" he asked her gently. She lit up like a light. "Of course I'll marry you Lucius. Nothing would make me happier." He smiled the biggest he had in his entire life. "Gods, I love you Hermione." "I love you too Lucius." he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her while he fished the ring out of his pocket. He pulled back and slipped it on her finger. She gasped, "Lucius, it's beautiful!" "I'm glad you like sweet heart." She kissed him deeply, making him moan. He stood and carried her to the bedroom. He gently layed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. He whispered the spell she had taught him, making her smirk, while there clothes disappeared. He slid his hand down to her core and found her already wet and ready for him. He slowly slid into her tight heat. They both groaned. He was going to go slow tonight. He wanted this to last as long as it could. Hermione seemed to feel the same way. He slowly thrust into her. There eyes staying on eachothers as they touched and caressed and loved eachother. Soon, to soon, they where both reaching their completion and neither could hold off much longer so he sped up and thrust as hard as he dared. Hermione screamed his name as she fell apart and he called hers as he went over the edge with her. He rolled over, bringing her with him so that she was on top of him and he was still inside her. She pulled the blankets up around them and they fell asleep. The next morning they were both up early and made love one more time in the shower. Then they went downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the Order. The younger students and those not in the DA where all locked in their dormitories with house elves to guard and take care of them. The children of deatheaters were being doubly guarded; there would be no warnings. Soon it was time for everyone to take their positions. Lovers and families held eachother for a few more minutes. Friends hugged or shook hands. Then they all went there separate ways.

Lucius and Severus waited by the gate to allow Voldemort and his lunatics on to the grounds. After they where in they would close and re-lock the gate so they couldn't get out. Then they would circle around them to join forces with the Order. He turned to Severus and said quietly, "I asked Hermione to marry when she comes of age last night." Severus grinned at him. "Congratulations. She is a bit of a know it all but she is a good person." Lucius laughed. "She tends not to be so much of a know it all around me. She definitely has a sneaky slytherin side to her." Severus laughed and agreed. They heard the pops of people apperating on the other side of the gate. They looked at eachother. It was time.

The fighting was fierce. Severus and Lucius had killed several deatheaters each by the time they reached Hermione and Harry. Hermione was holding her own and had several dead around her. He hated the fact that she had to kill but knew it was the only way. When he made it to her side, Voldemort yelled! "Kill her Lucius! Kill her now!" Lucius gave him a look of contempt. "Why would I kill my mate?" Lucius yelled back. This was the signal. He and Hermione transformed. Voldemort and his deatheaters were stunned long enough for their opponents to take them down. Harry and Severus held hands as they both sent the killing curse at Voldemort. He died with a shocked look on his face. The rest of the deatheaters where either killed or captured. Then there was silence, blessed silence. Then Lucius and Hermione threw there heads back and roared in triumph as the rest of the order cheered. They had made it though with no deaths and few casualties. Later, after the clean up by the Ministry and the Celebration Feast. Lucius and Hermione retired to his rooms again where they spent the next few day.

**AN: For those not into Harry/Sev pairings, I apologize. Well, not really lol. The biggest reason, since it really has nothing to do with the story was because I knew my hubby would be prereading this story for me and I just couldn't resist. He said, he may never forgive me for it lolol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sad. Only one chapter after this sigh. My first story.**

Chapter 9

Classes where let out till January so that the kids could go home and celebrate with their families. Lucius took Hermione to retrieve her parents. They where thrilled to see them safe and happy. Jane was in awe of Hermione's engagement ring and asked when the date was. Hermione told her the summer after her 17th birthday. The Grangers where happy for them and decided to celebrate the end of the war and their engagement by taking them to dinner and rather nice restaurant. They stayed with her parents till it was time to head back to school where they finished out the year in peaceful bliss.

The summer before Hermione's 7th year; Lucius proudly made Hermione, Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy. She was his friend, his mate, his lover, his wife. He couldn't be happier. He was able to keep the DADA post since it was not against the school bylaws for a Professor to be married to student who was of age. They were even allowed to share quarters. Severus had to agreed to grade here work for them so that her grades would not be able to be contested. Severus and Harry where practically living together. Harry had been Hermione's maid of honor and vowed she would be his when he and Severus married. Severus had asked him right after the battle.

The next few years where continued peacefully. Following her graduation, Hermione took a post at the Ministry as the Head of the new Muggle Relations office. Lucius followed her there has Minister of Magic. Harry, instead of becoming an Auror because he had had enough of chasing dark wizards, became her second in charge. Severus was Lucius' undersecretary. Weasley had decided to play Quidditch.

Lucius came home one day during the summer of the third year of their marriage. When Hermione kissed him hello, he felt his dragon stir and knew it was almost time. When he mentioned it to her, she grinned and they both sent owls off saying they were taking a weeks vacation. They spent the entire week in bed. Only venturing out of it for bathroom breaks and showers. The house elves brought their food to them. After an exhausting week of constant love making they where both glad to be back to work. They had both enjoyed it immensely but their instincts hadn't allowed for much rest in between. Severus laughed at him when he mentioned being tired. A few weeks later, Hermione found out she was pregnant. She came to Lucius and told him she wanted to start training Harry to take over as Head of the Department because she wanted to be a stay at home mother. He told her she could do whatever she wanted he would be proud of her either way. He would especially be proud to have her rearing the children instead of Nanny. She kissed him deeply and they ended up scattering the papers on his desk. Nine months later the twins where born. They where two beautiful girls that had Lucius' hair and Hermione's coloring and eyes. All of their friends and families cooed over them. The Grangers where ecstatic about their grandchildren. The girls where named Asia and Anna.

Two years later, Hermione sent the girls to her Mum and Dad for a week and they took another vacation. Nine months later their two boys where born. Grange and Garrett had Hermione's curls and golden brown hair but where Lucius in every other way. They where just as striking as their sisters.

Lucius felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at the concerned eyes of his wife. "Luck you okay baby? You seemed kinda zoned out." He smiled at her and pulled her to straddle his lap. This would forever be his favorite way to sit. He could hear the children still playing in the yard. "Yes love, I'm perfectly fine." She looked into his eyes at he smiled at her. "I was just thinking of when this all started. Watching you play with the kids makes me so happy. I couldn't help but think back to when I was blessed with you as my mate." She smiled at him and gently touched his face. "I've been blessed to love." she said as she leaned down and kissed him softly. Lucius felt the dragon stir once again. He pulled back and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I guess we need to take the kids to your Mum and Dad for another week." he said, grinning. "I've already sent the owl to let them know we where coming and had Minnie pack for them. I also took the liberty of sending the owl to your office." She purred in his ear. He laughed loudly causing the kids to notice them and come running. "Papa! Papa!" They shouted as they ran toward him. Hermione got off him just in time for all four to pounce on him. This, right here, was the best power of all.


	10. Chapter 10 Epiloge

**AN: So sad, the final chapter. Thank you all for going on this journey with me, Lucius and Hermione. Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**and now, for the last chapter of Dragon Mate. Hugs!**

Epilogue

A very pregnant Hermione was dressing Asia while Minnie dressed Anna. Lucius and another house elf dressed Grange and Garrett. They where going to Harry and Severus's wedding. Hermione was going and would be Harry's maid of honor even though she could go into labor at any time. She was very close to her due date. The wedding was beautiful and the kids where angels and Hermione's water broke during the reception. Everyone rushed to get her to bed and get the Healer there and a few hours later Elizabeth and Eric where born. Fraternal twins instead of identical this time. Elizabeth looked exactly like Lucius except she had Hermione's eyes and Eric looked like Hermione except he had Lucius' eyes. They where just a beautiful as their brothers and sisters.

Harry was holding Elizabeth when he looked up at Lucius. "So, how many you planning on having anyway?" Lucius laughed and said, "We really are not planning anything. We will just follow instinct. The books never said much about her cycles." Harry just shook his head.

11 Years Later,

Lucius and Hermione where taking the children to the Hogwarts Express. It was Elizabeth and Eric's first year and they were looking forward to having the house to themselves for awhile. Hermione had found an obscure book that gave a spell that, while it couldn't stop the heats, it did stop them from getting pregnant. They loved their children but 6 was enough. Hermione spotted Harry and Severus in the crowd and they made their way over. The Potter-Snapes had adopted 2 children, Lorna and Kris looked enough like them that they could have been biological, this was their first year too.

The younger children where talking excitedly, while the older had already drifted away. Asia and Anna would be 6th year Ravenclaws this year while Grange and Garrett would be 3rd year Gryffindors. They train whistle blew and they ushered the kids on it, giving last minute hugs and kisses and good lucks and then waving till the train was out of site.

Lucius took Hermione in his arms and kissed her gently. "Thank you." he said. She looked at him curiously. "For what Luck?" "For giving me this wonderful life." He said. Then he kissed her again and apperated them home.

THE END


	11. Note! Sorry!

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry for all of you waiting for a chapter of SBD that this isn't one. I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm not very happy with the story and am thinking of doing a complete rewrite. I've also still been rather ill and have not really had the strength to get on it. For those of you wanting to know, I am doing a bit better now that I'm figuring out some of my triggers.**

**So anyway...on to what this post is about.**

**I'm sure many of you, if not all, have heard that fanfiction is getting ready to enforce their TOS for a change. That will most likely mean my stories will be purged. My stories don't contain graphic violence but they do contain lots of lemons. Honestly I feel that this whole thing is silly but it's not my site so who am I to judge.**

**In order to accommodate any of you that still wish to follow my stories, I've made an account on adultfanfiction(net) {I'm sure you know the drill}. While I don't really feel I'm that great of an author, I've gotten a lot of alerts, favorites and reviews with my stories and I feel I should continue for those people who have shown their kind interest. I will continue to post here as well till they force me to stop. At that point I will just be a AFF, though I am giving consideration to getting a blog site or something and posting there as well. **

**So, my lovelys, that is all I needed to say. I will try to get some work done on SBD soon and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your interest and patients.**

**Whsdragon**

**(Amy)**


End file.
